


One Greg And A Baby

by BedBike360



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Incest, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stomach Bulge, cum, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedBike360/pseuds/BedBike360
Summary: Takes place sometime before the events of “Three Gems And A Baby” chronologically. Rose has been gone for a few months now, and Greg hasn’t had a ‘partner’ since she left....
Relationships: Greg Universe/Steven Universe, Marty/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	One Greg And A Baby

Greg slumps into Vidalia’s burgundy coach, a deep groan escaping his throat as he rests a baby Steven in his lap against his left arm. Steven’s pink pajamas remain unbuttoned after Greg changed his diaper, and his pacifier rests in Greg’s right hand, freshly sanitized. Steven lets out a soft yawn and stretches out his tiny limbs, awakened by Greg’s voice.

"Goo!"

“Sorry, Shtu-ball. It’s been a rough day.”

Steven grabs at Greg’s green sweater and tugs, his chest exposed more and more as he wiggles excitedly, rosy pink nipples contrasting against pale skin. Looking down at Steven’s tiny pecs, Greg thinks back to memories of when him and Rose had been ‘intimate’ together. Her pale white breasts bouncing as he thrust his hips into hers, her hot pink nipples as big as plates. He remembered her soft voice, and the tightness as they ‘fused’ in their own special way, one that would lead to Steven’s creation and Rose’s disappearance. He hadn’t felt anything warm around his cock since she left, instead using his own cold hand in the bathroom late at night so as to not wake Steven or get stains on Vidalia’s bed sheets, unable to bring himself to find a new lover....

“Bwah!”

Greg is suddenly brought back into the present moment when he hears Steven shout as something grabs him in the crotch. Startled, he looks down to see that his cock has become fully hard and slipped out of the flap of his gray sweatpants, standing a whole foot tall and three inches across, and that baby Steven is grabbing it with his two tiny hands! Greg’s cock twitches at the stimulus, and as he looks down, he notices that Steven is only an inch or two bigger than his dick.

“Shtu-ball, t-that’s not a toy!”

“Bah-baah!”

Steven suddenly pulls Greg’s massive cock closer and suckles on the head, his tiny tongue flicking around and slipping into Greg’s slit. His drool starts dripping down the massive, veiny shaft, glistening in the soft light of the living room.

“Oooh boy, where’d ya’ learn to suck a cock like that Shtu-ball? You’re practically a pro~”

“M-mm!”

“Damn, With a little training, maybe you can be as good as Rose was....”

“Mmm-mm!”

Steven started moving his hands up and down Greg’s shaft as he bounced in Greg’s lap, enjoying playing with his new toy. Greg went to rub his son’s head with his right hand when he realized that he was still holding Steven’s pacifier.

“Huh, guess you needed something to suck on. Well, I’d say you made a great choice Shtu-ball. Here, let me help you get a better angle~”

Greg picks Steven up from his lap, Steven letting go of his cock with a popping sound as the massive head of Greg’s cock bounces around in the air, Steven’s spit flying about and landing everywhere. Greg pulls off Steven’s onesie and sets him on the couch, then pulls his gray sweatpants down to his ankles, his grapefruit-sized balls and pale, fat, hairy asscheeks bouncing in the open air. He stares down at his son who’s smiling and drooling, tiny hands reaching out and just barely able to grab Greg’s cock, which is glistening wet and pointed straight at Steven’s tiny head.

“Open up Shtu-ball, Daddy’s about to give you a biiiig treat, and he wants you to fit every since inch in that cute little mouth~”

“Gah! Aw-wah~”

Greg puts the tip of his cock in Steven’s mouth, moaning as he felt Steven’s tongue exploring and his gums putting gentle pressure around the juicy cock. Greg gently pushes his hips forward and his squishy ass flexes and tightens, his sweaty hole twitching in pleasure.

“Goooood boy, you’ve got four inches in already, just another eight to go~”   
“Mmr!”

Greg looks down at his son as he drops Steven’s binky on the wooden coffee table. He grabs the base of his massive cock with his right hand, unable to reach all the way around it. He holds it steady as he thrusts his hips further, his thick, pale thighs tensing and flexing as he shifts his center of weight.

“Mmmph, goddamn, seven inches. You’re better at this than Rose was the first time she sucked me off, and she had centuries of training!”

“Mmrggg, gmmm!”

Steven struggled to speak, his throat being stretched by the thickness of his dad’s cock. He could feel Greg’s dick twitching and pulsing, pre cum flowing out by the cups and filling him up. He grabbed the sides of Greg’s cock with his tiny hands and started pushing it away from his face, turning his head to the side and pointing Greg’s cock towards the cushions behind him.

“Steven, no! I can’t get cum stains on Vidalia’s couch! She’d kill me!”

Greg put his left hand on the back of Steven’s head and pushed him forward, forcing his cock deeper into Stevens tiny mouth and down his tight throat, passing through his intestines and straight into his stomach. He could feel his thick shaft being squeezed as Steven gagged, choked, and cried, his cock creating a noticeable bulge in Steven’s stomach in the few seconds it took to get balls deep, said sweaty balls slapping against Steven’s bare stomach, covering his bright pink gem.

“Mmmm Rrrr Mm! Mmmm-mmm!” Steven flailed his arms and legs as he cried.

“F-FFFUUUCCCKK! TAKE IT, STEVEN! TAKE YOUR OLD MAN’S COCK! DRINK MY SEED YOU LITTLE DADDY’S SLUT! SUCK ME OFF JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID!”

Greg couldn’t stop screaming as he held his own son down on the monster cock that made him. Hot tears streaming down Steven’s round cheeks were replaced with thick, gooey cum that gushed out his nose and leaked out of his stuffed mouth as Greg’s violently twitching cock shot load after load into Steven’s ever expanding stomach, filling Steven far beyond capacity. Greg kept his son trapped on his cock for a few minutes as a couple of gallons of cum swelled Steven’s stomach like a balloon. These minutes felt like hours of absolute heaven for Greg, his touch-starved cock finally releasing months of pent up pressure into the tightest, warmest thing he had felt in all his life. He no longer cared about staining Vidalia’s couch as his thick cum leaked out of every hole in Steven’s body. Steven was in agony as his body was stretched and his digestive system replaced with the same baby-batter that created him, his new ‘toy’ turning him into his daddy’s new favorite ‘toy’ in his mother’s absence. Greg finally pulled his pulsing member out of his son, slick with the same cum that continued to shoot out in ropes and cover his child’s face. Steven puked out some cream-colored liquid before he started speaking again.

“Bwaah! Bah-buh wah!”

“Haaa~” Greg sighed as he stretched his arms above his head and leaned back, “Sorry, Shtu-ball, but I needed to get that all out, and you were a perfect partner for daddy to ‘play’ with~”

“Bah!”

Steven crossed his tiny arms and scowled, upset with being used as a fleshlight. Greg picked up the binky and put it in Steven’s mouth, the baby immediantly perking up as he suckled the nipple toy. Greg let out a big sigh as he plopped his bare, sweaty ass on the burgundy couch, his semi-hard cock laying over his thigh.

“Guess I’m gonna have to clean this up soon, but it was damn well worth it. Hey, Shtu-ball, maybe we can try putting it in through the other end next time! I bet you’re even tighter in your back end than either Rose or Marty ever were!”

“Goo!”

-End-


End file.
